narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:OmegaDragonite/ Explosion Release; What is it, Tota or Genkai? How does it work?
Hello people of earth, this is me, Omega the great :P This is my first blog, so don't be hard on me people (pretty please?) Anyways, jokes apart lets how many of you actually know Naruto and it's problems. I bring to you an interesting theory which might be a fallacy after all. So, what is explosion Release? I know you would say, its that release Deidara used to make things explode. Well its not wrong but I am not looking for that answer. I'll give you an example of Kishi's failure, he hints towards the fact that Explosion Release is Fire + Lightning Fire + lightning = unstable orange energy with intense heat and sparks around it. Now the question arises, then how does Deidara use it through his clay, which is earth natured? Earth is weak against Lightning and that much is true. So, how can it hold that? and no matter how unstable an energy is you must agitate it in order to activate its prowess you want me to believe Deidara's chakra not only holds the damn thing for so long but keeps it at bay and the same time acts as a catalyst ? Interesting but I have something more. Kishimoto follows I-ching right? So it has to be Fire Release and Lightning Release, One of my friend said " It's not fire and lightning. Diedara probably uses earth and lightning." But, that wouldn't make sense at all, Earth + lightning = nothing. So, in reply he said that " earth to mold the clay and you can combine the two somehow. Don't forget, lightning makes an explosion when it inpacts the earth." I find this theory quite amusing. Earth + Lightning = nothing because earth would absorb the lightning and he would be left with clay. Remember Sasuke vs Dei? then how did Sasuke's lightning didn't do that? It should have killed him. Finally my friend had to agree with my theory but he gave me a very important point, which is " maybe lightning dormant until it hits something". Now, lets think about this. Lightning + lightning = super charged it should make even greater explosion if we follow your theory I believe its Fire and Lightning Explosion Release is composed of Fire Release and Lightning Release. Both are forms of energy and can cause explosions, donating energy to a system to the point that bonds between matter break. Whenever something is struck by lightning, it receives a massive surge of energy, and can cause it to explode. Earth-natured chakra is known to change the composition of materials. Explosion Release may consist in changing things into a highly explosive material, and then causing it to explode. But, clay is earth right? So, is Explosion release a tota? again, this guy Gari messes up my theory. What I am thinking is that as the earth chakra moulds the clay, the user feeds in the already mixed lightning and fire style chakra. The earth style keeps the clay's form while the fused lightning and fire style chakra becomes violent when then clay hit's something as the impact agitates the chakra. But that's the thing, lightning and earth don't mix, do they? The earth chakra wouldn't have to completely dominate the clay, just be present enough to keep the clay formed and the mixed two chakra would fill the rest of it as it find it's path around the earth style chakra to the core of the clay. This theory is full of contradictions I know that, lets see how many of you can actually help me with this theory. Category:Blog posts